powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Troy Burrows
Troy Burrows is Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers. Character History Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. One day before school, he receives another dream of the Legend War. He then wakes up to find out he is late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summons him. He notes how the rangers lining the walls resemble those from his dreams. Gosei gives him the power of the Red Ranger and soon he leads the new Power Rangers into battle. He succeeds in the battle and takes kindly to his role as defender of earth. During a middle of a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, Troy managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. Troy later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him if his going to cry but Troy came up with a good come back saying "Take a good look, you see any tears". When he saw another kid get bullied, he stood up for them. After school, Troy fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, Troy found that Creepox was being driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Hyper Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. Personality Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord!http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter with Creepox of the Warstar Aliens. Megaforce Red - Ultra Megaforce Red= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Dragon Mechazord * Sky Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Red= In Super Megaforce, Troy and the other Mega Rangers will gain this mode which allows them to morph into the past rangers that have preceded them. http://jetfusion.com/2013/04/gokaiger-suits-spotted-in-power-rangers-super-megaforce-filming.html ;Arsenal: *Legendary Morpher *Ranger Keys **Super Mode Key }} Notes * Similar to Jason Lee Scott, Troy is also very good with martial arts, wields a sword, and has a dragon-based zord, though while Jason starts with a Tyrannosaurus and upgraded to a Dragon, Troy's initial Zord was a Dragon. * Troy is a loner at the start, unlike his Goseiger counterpart Alata, who is very outgoing. However, they both share an optimistic view of humanity. *Troy is the second Red Ranger to say that it was a mistake he was chosen. The first would be Nick, but however, Troy did not back off and decided that he was needed. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Red Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Super Megaforce